The black feather
by Blood On The Ball Room Floor
Summary: what do you do when a "Hero" is taking the innocents from you your friends,& your first love? what do you do when one simple wish comes true and takes all you had? stuck in a love triangle,will Cloud get HER back in time before HER clock runs out? R
1. Light The Darkness With Your Imagination

_**Authors note: **_**This is my First official Fan fiction. This one is based off Final Fantasy's Crisis core, and Advent Children. (all the places and scenes will not be as accurate as I'd like but bear with me. I have played Final Fantasy before, but only Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, and Final Fantasy V-2. **

_**Warning:**_** There will be A LOT of Violence, Rape, Attempted Suicide, AND there is a small amount of Shonen Ai**, meaning **Boy love**, but in the story its unwanted I guess. if you have a problem please keep your ignorant comments to yourself please, if you don't like it than well your SOL, aren't you.

_Chapter 1. Light The Darkness With Your Imagination._

When I decided to in role in SOILDER, I never gave it much thought as how I'd be treated for being the first woman-or girl to man up and become a hero. I wanted to be that SOILDER that everyone admired from affair and bestow hope to the broken. it all seemed like a far of dream just waiting for me, waiting for me to save everyone from the pain they felt... the heart ache the loss everything...but I was weak, but also I was strong.

I was going to put all the pain and sadness behind me and the taunting of being a girl... they said I was never going to make it. Ha, I spit in the faces of all who doubted me, I mean, here I am, standing in front of the Shin-ra building where the head courtiers laid, for SOILDER. I hope this is the right think to do…

I drew in a deep breath filling my lungs with air and made my way inside, pushing the door open feeling the ever-so-cold air brush against my hot sticky skin only to, on contact, dry the beads of sweat that found their way down the curves of my necks and down towards my new breasts'.

had just turned 16 today, but that's not the reason why I was excepted, not because I was a girl, but I had nothing else, but talent. The head honcho knew that, for I was his dead girlfriends daughter. As bad and rude as that might sound its not actually, he wanted to take me in but I declined.

Abruptly I was called from my thoughts from across the long front building, it was the female receptionists. they motioned for me to come forward. I nodded my head once and walked forward hearing my black on white knee high chucks squeak slightly as I crossed the distance. I pulled my hair from my face and behind my ear as I looked at them.

once I stood before the front desk the one on the left eyed me for a moment than pressed a button before her and spoke into her head piece that was hiding behind her long auburn hair.

"Sir, the girl is here to see you." she smiled as she spoke the word girl. I arched a black brow at her as she looked back at me with a smile. Yes I was a girl but I didn't like for people to be all smug about it. I mean common, I am young but lady I look older than you.

I smirched at the comment in my head and suppressed a chuckle of dark humor.

"The head Director Lizard will be seeing you on the top floor, if you need directions any further than ask the 2nd's and 3rd's they'll gladly help you." She smiled halfheartedly as she looked at me with a glow of what looked like hatred that burned in her Green eyes.

I acted like I didn't understand the emotions playing across her face and smiled slightly. "thanks" I whispered.

I finally turned away from the two women, that stared at me throwing daggers my way as I looked up at the grand red carpeted stair case beside the receptionist desk, than back to see another identical stair case leading to the same area.

Fancy, Fancy if I do say so myself.

I yawned covering my mouth with my small pale hand as I walked up the half spiral stairs, a man and women in nice formal wear passed me by as they paid me little to no attention. I watched them glide down the stairs, speaking hushed about their mission. I continued to what seemed like the second floor where I saw the elevators in the far distance.

turning in a circle once i reached the last step and carried myself to the rail, to over look the bottom floor. I watched the man and the women go hurriedly out one of the many front doors. The receptionists watched as they ran, and immediately press her fingers against her ear piece and linked with someone on a different level.

I sighed shaking my head from side to side as I pulled my hands away from the rail and walked over to a small but grand fountain.

I looked down at the beautiful statue fountain and smiled looking into the water to see my reflection bounce up at me in the pure sweet water than had the scent of flowers strange huh.

Looking down into the rippling soundless water it occurred to me that, as happy as I felt, my face and eyes showed other wise... I stared down into the mako colored bluish green eyes and sighed. my pale skin looked almost sickly but flawless, my jet black hair passing my lower back hung on my left shoulder, the reflections full lips were pulled open slightly, in a line, gawking at the dead beauty that stared into those eyes... I than realized I was inches away from the reflection now, I had pulled away to now look around me, I hope no one saw me, if they did they must think I was picking my teeth or maybe worse... my nose.

I chuckled softly easing my tense muscles and turned away from the fountain and continued on towards the elevators. Standing before the chrome doors I pressed the up button on the right and smiled as I waited to board the elevator.

-

I sighed heavily as I made it to the SOILDER floor and looked out of the elevator like a scared little child. seeing no one at the moment I stepped out and made my way into the glossy reflective building room. I groaned softly and walked further passing a mako room.

Chills ran down my spine as I listened to the sudden elevator doors close with a ding, just so happened I had to pass one of the worse places for me, when that damn sound had to grace me with its unwanted sound.

As I walked I fixed my arms around my white cotton sweater that concealed my lacy grey and white sundress, witch was sleeveless, almost backless. I just so happened to look down at my reflection on the floor, there I saw up my own dress! How embarrassing!

Yeah yeah I was wearing shorts under, but gosh I would never have thought the floors would be so shiny like a mirror that would allow me to see up my own dress.

I quickly snapped my head back up and continued walking as if I didn't notice and ran my fingers threw my hair, there I saw a room, room 49, training room. I couldn't see into the room, but I heard strained fighting inside, someone must be getting the pulp beaten out of them… so I steered away from that room and finally found what I was looking for, I passed the lounging area, with the outrageously beautiful view of Midgar and walked up in front of a glass door, reading Director Lizards office.

I drew in a deep breath than exhaled, watching the door slide opened as I took a step, once it opened I blinked a few times than entered, seeing a large rectangular table, and a man with his back to me sitting at the head of the table, looking up at a rather big screen that didn't even take up the whole wall even thought it should.

I stood in front of the door as it closed looking around the room shyly as I waited.

"come in come in" his deep voice called to me, his back still to me.

I stood a few feet behind him, slowly he turned to look up at me. as I looked down at the thin glasses on his pale face, his blonde hair he moved behind his ear. he crossed his legs and smiled leaning back in his chair after shaking my hand. He was in his usual Formal wear he always wore when he came to my house to visit me and my mother.

"Ah! its been a while Callen!" he chuckled softly looking at me.

I nodded with a small smile.

no it hasn't…

"yeah… it has… you haven't changed one bit Lizard" I whispered as I looked at him

I had run away a few months ago, and just returned here, to become a SOILDER.

"I have changed in some ways Callen." he examined me with interest "you have grown up quite well..."

I nodded without saying a word.

he stood up and I gulped. "alright, I called in three 1st class SOILDERS to assist me in deciding weather you are SOILDER material. "grinning coyly for a moment he put his hands behind his back and stood before me, canceling whatever he was looking at on the monitor.

I heard the glass door slide open and three different sets of foot steps entered one after another. "Callen, I'd like you to meet, 1st class Sephiroth, 1st class Angeal, and last but not least 1st class Genesis." the three men looked down at me as they nodded, in respect, as I turned my body to look at the ever so handsome men before me, with my hands behind my back I smiled.

They all looked like the posters around Midgar, they sounded and looked better than all the talk shows and the Fan girls dolls and... stuff.

Genesis I presume, smiled, his red hair played in his handsome face, his eyes too, Green almost like bright orbs of bright green, he, was slimmer than the other two, he had muscles of course but not as much as them. He wore red and black leather, his tight trench, reached the floor his arms across his chest as he smiled down at me. The one and foremost fun thing about Genesis is that fact that like I he liked Loveless.

My eyes fluttered to the second man, Angeal, he was handsome, he smiled slightly as he looked down at me with his blue orbs, and his black blue hair shifting in his face for a slight moment as he looked at Lizard. Though Angeal looked a bit older in age than the other too didn't change the fact that he was still handsome.

than there was the one that I couldn't take my eyes away from, Sephiroth, with his long silver hair, his captivating mako eyes. he was the peak of any woman's fantasy, even if they were fan girls of Genesis or Angeal's he was toned and skinny, in black leather, with his almost bear chest showing, his chiseled abs looked rock hard.

"its nice to meet you all " I said seriously "its a honor"

Lizard looked at the men than back to me, "well now we don't have all day, lets get this show on the road, shall we?"

"we shall" said Sephiroth

.I looked up at the men in the room slightly confused. I was somewhat left out of the conversation…

Sephiroth came towards me and now circled me, as if he was staking his prey. I gulped as I looked up at him as he stopped behind me, placing his large cold rough hands on my shoulders as he leaned his face towards my ear but I knew he wasn't talking to me. But I flinched as his cool scented breath kissed my cheek.

"I'll test her" he ginned "she will match up to my strengths it seems."

the other men looked down at me than at Sephiroth and nodded their heads leading us towards the door. the whole time Sephiroth walked beside me he had his hand on the small of my back never releasing his hand. I felt slightly uneasy but continued acting as if his hand was never there.

-

The three 1sts, the Director and i stood outside the training room, looking at everyone threw a training/ illusion helmet, with a somewhat worried look on my face as they looked down at me.

"you are to train with Sephiroth, during your training we will decide weather or not, you are SOILDER worthy." Said Lizard in a almost dead tone.

"Don't worry about holding back" Angeal paused, to look at Sephiroth with a smile, "hell knows he wont even consider the thought" as Angeal spoke Sephiroth smiled at the truth he let loose.

the door slide open and Sephiroth and I walked in, once the door closed, Sephiroth handed me a thick, but somewhat small sword, it was almost my height, but I ignored it, once he let the sword into my hands I struggled slightly keeping it up for it was truly heavy. I looked towards the glass door I came in threw to see Three young figures standing outside the door trying to look in, now pressing their ears against the glass.

brushing off the uneasiness and with some unknown strength I lifted the sword up to Sephiroth like he did me, his long sword was close to reaching me, so I backed away slightly and looked at Sephiroth.

Around us the dark room that was once nothing but a large weird looking training room, was now changing. small squares of green light fluttered up from the ground and formed, so suddenly, was the surrounding area of Mako reactor four, towards the slums, and train station. It than accorded to me that now that the helmet was suddenly gone, was this real?

it didn't seem that way, the breeze passed me by sending a cold chill down my spine.

With a blink of an eye, Sephiroth lunged towards me and swung his sword across my chest cutting the white sweater slightly to now slightly hang off my shoulders.

I gasped and stumbled away almost falling off the reactor. I looked back at Sephiroth who swung his sword at me again but I ducked under in time and lunged at him but he jumped away and deflected my swipe. Sephiroth swung his sword at me again as I struggled back, than ran off toward what looked like the safest part of the reactor, but to my dismay no matter where I managed to run to he was already there, I stopped suddenly to defend myself as he swung his sword at me again, but he was faking it, he went under my sword and stabbed the side of my dress, than twisted it to the side where my dress slightly ripped, showing half of my somewhat bare, but toned flat, stomach.

I groaned and spun in a small circle and slashed at his side, slightly cutting the leather at his side, braking off a leather strap that held his armor. he turned to look back at me with a cold dark look in his eyes, he smiled crookedly and shook his head

"tsk tsk tsk." he waved his empty hand towards me his pointing finger swaying side to said as he continued "bad girl..."out of no where Sephiroth was behind me and swung at my back, I felt the warm sting and metallic sent of blood run down my back, I tried not to screech, as I stumbled away holding what was left of my dress with my free hand.

I groaned as I held the sword towards him as I struggled to stand slightly hunched over my knees bent inward, the blood running down my right leg.

as I shook the pain away I lunged forward using all my strength to try and land a contact blow, but it all seemed so hard. I felt heavy, cold weak.

I shook my head at the thought of losing, as I continued on with my attacks until he swung his sword. I jumped away in time to see a big part of the reactor split at the tip, than fell to the seemingly never ending drop below us. he did it again, but this time, he disappeared than reappeared suddenly and grabbed me by my throat, and lifted me up off the floor, to where our eyes leveled.

he stared into my eyes as he clenched my throat tighter, I gasped for air as I held onto his arms now dropping the sword to pull away but he was too strong. once I heard my sword hit the ground Sephiroth grinned a evil but addicting smile, and watched as I struggled, he somewhat seemed to enjoy my pain as he strangled me.

The ever so uncontrollable feeling the saliva leak out from my lips, and my eyes filled with unwanted tears, that blurred my vision further.

"I'll take her under my wing..." Sephiroth chuckled.

the hand around my throat weaned and than release, dropping me to the floor as I coughed a groaned for air, I looked up towards him. he held a smug but somewhat lustful smile on his face as he looked down at my half dead body on the ground underneath him.

the room was filled with darkness, I couldn't see a thing, only his eyes, his glowing mako eyes, that stared down at me...like my mother told me before I left her behind in the slums...

"when nothing but darkness is around you, imagine something special, something at brings light to you heart..."

_Light the darkness with your imagination... _

_I imagine myself... a hero... _


	2. Every Solider Has A Heart Right?

Authors note**: finally Chapter two! Hope you all like!**

_**Chapter 2. Every Solider has a heart right?**_

**I opened my eyes to groan at the somewhat bright lights staring down at me. I heard movement beside me. my blurred vision did me no justice...I laid there cold a tired, and sore none the less, that fight with Sephiroth took a lot outta me-- **

**I abruptly sat up in the bed and gasped at the surging pain in my head. I felt as if someone tied me to the back of a motorcycle and dragged me as they drove into a bed of rocks.**

**"hey don't move so much! you'll rip open your wound again..." a velvet deep voice came from beside me. I removed my hands from my face to look to my left, where a blonde haired boy looked at me with a sad look on his face.**

**"who are you?" I whispered softly as I looked over the man.**

**"Cloud..." he whispered back as he looked down at me. Cloud was handsome, his Simi long spiked hair was playing on his face as he looked away from me. he like I... had mako colored eyes... his pale skin looked like it was almost glowing.. translucent maybe? no matter how I looked at him, he looked no older than I, no, maybe older or the same age as me. I couldn't tell. **

**I bit my lip as I looked at his scared bruised body, his lip busted. "what happened?" I asked as he flinched. **

"**Training... happened" he looked away and sighed. I bit my lip and realized why he wasn't really looking up at me. I was just about naked... **

**I flinched and grabbed at the blanket and pulled it up to my neck "where are My clothes?!" I asked as he finally looked up at me knowing now I was covered... somewhat.**

**"Sephiroth brought you here like that....." he froze at his words as he looked away again.**

**He seemed to be hiding something.. The way he just froze, like it pained him to say what he just said.**

**"where's here?" I asked, looking about the suddenly dim room, it was dark even with the light. it looked like a bed room, but small, to my right was a large vanity, and a arched window with black curtains covering the small window to my left. I covered myself with black silk. silk was rare now a days...**

**"complements of Sephiroth... " he whispered. "this is one of the dorm rooms here in Shin-ra electric company... well under Shin-ra... we are underground..."**

**underground if we're underground than what's with the window? It seemed silly having a window in a place underground, what are we going to look out the window for? To see dirt and worms?**

**Cloud looked up at me finally to force a smile. "its a window that allows you to see the underground 'homes'... nothing to great..." I sighed as I looked up at him tilting my head to the side. "I thought the same thing when I first signed up to be in SOILDER..." he sighed heavily and stood up I watched him as I held the sheets around me. **

**"what time is it?" cloud looked over at the bed side stand with a clock beside it.**

**"its 5 pm..."the sadness was worse as it played on his face. he held his back to me as I looked up at him. "this is chamber 102... if you leave... "**

**Why would I leave? I don't even know where I am… kinda**

**"where are you going?"**

**he looked back while scratching the back of his head. **

**"I... have training with Sephiroth... " he groaned. "I'll be back soon..."**

**he opened the door and sighed **

"**by the way, there are two others here, their names are Reno, and Zach..." he managed a smile somehow. "they'll come to check on you in a while..." he looked away "rest..." the door closed behind him, leaving me here in the dark.**

**How am I to rest… if I'm scared half to death?**

_**The sound of braking bones, and the cries of pain can only be heard by the deaf. the ones who are still filled with innocents will soon be broken, and bloody, where no one will hear your cries for help in the chambers of a monster, ball up after the dirty deed is done and only imagine one has a heart, its just lost its way...**_

**I sat up, rubbing my eyes from what seemed like a dream, I felt so cold, these black sheets weren't covering it. That dream was so odd…**

**"oh your awake finally" there was a chuckle beside me. I looked up at the handsome red head beside me as he brushed my hair from my face.**

**"I'm Reno... if your wondering." his smile was too filled with pain, along with his green orbs. He pulled his hand away to hold it out to me.**

**I almost felt like crying... Heh, weird huh crying over someone I don't even know.**

**"Callen" I smiled shaking his cold somewhat soft hand. "Callen Grey" I chuckled awkwardly as we released each others hands and a awkward silence surrounded us. **

**As I examined him further he too, like Cloud, had scares and bruises and scratches... Training? **

**He knew what I was staring at and smiled "Training." he paused as he looked down at his hands, his bruised and broken knuckled detested the pressure as he held them in tight fists. "Sephiroth's a hard ass..."he chuckled softly looking back up at me. "as you can clearly see…"**

**"I noticed..." I felt the soreness at my back intensify, and my throat as raw as it felt too burned. **

**he sighed as I looked away, it was 12am. The clock burned green numbers into my eyes. **

**"where's Cloud?"**

**"he... is at training.. he should be--" **

**I looked out the open bedroom door to see Cloud just entering now, he looked down at the floor as he walked quickly, and pained to his bedroom.**

**Stunned I looked back at Reno, pulling at the sheets I swallowed against a lump that tried keeping me from breathing. "is he alright?" **

**"I hope so... trianing to become a SOILDER under Sephiroth is... well hard," he stood up and sighed making his way to the door. "why don't you get dressed Zach bought dinner" **

**he was out the door before I could decline, but suddenly I felt my stomach growl under my hand and I sighed. food does sound good right about now.**

**At the foot of the bed I found clothes waiting for me. I struggled to the door and closed it dropping the sheets at my feet and quickly dressed.**

**-**

**I sat at the vanity and combed my slightly knotted hair I held it over my left shoulder, than paused. when I looked and noticed the blooming purple and blue bruises around my throat, in a large hand print.**

**Sephiroth was a hard ass yes… but that's because, he's trying to find out what we can do by pushing us as hard as he can… right?**

**I sighed and rose to my feet in my v-neck long sleeved black tight shirt slanted off to the side ever so slightly. I yawned feeling slightly uncomfortable, these short black shorts were the source that made me feel very uncomfortable, in a dorm of sorts, with three boys...**

**I sighed and made my way to the door, and opened it seeing Zach in the door way just about to knock. I looked up at him, about to blush.**

**"oh I sorry" he backed away.**

**"oh no its okay don't worry about it..." I looked up at his blue eyes and smiled.**

**his black messy hair fell into his eyes. "ugh...dinner?" he grinned, and stepped aside for me to come out of the room, than he turned his back on me and made his way to the small kitchen in the somewhat dirty apartment dorm.**

**Reno, at the bar, was already eating. Zach sat beside him and began serving me. I looked at the empty seat beside my plate at the bar.**

**"isn't Cloud going to join us?" **

**The house grew silent, and Reno's eating stopped as well.**

**"ugh not sure he must have fallen asleep... he's probably drained..."I looked up at Zach as he sighed staring down his plate. **

**In the distance in one of the rooms there was the shower running. he probably just doesn't know that there's food?**

**-**

**I sat beside Zach full. this was the best and most filling meal I had since I left home. **

**Looking at the empty seat beside me I sighed.**

**"what's wrong?" I looked up seeing Reno staring at me, Zach had just got up and went to his room.**

**"Cloud... he hasn't come to dinner..." I whispered softly as Reno began taking the plates to the sink after surviving a mountain of food for Cloud he threw the dishes in the sink and yawned.**

**"why don't you go take him his dinner... the showers no longer running... he's been out for 10 minutes now..."**

**I smiled and jumped down from the tall chair and took the plate in my hands and made my way towards the door I heard the shower coming from. I approached the door and knocked twice. I rocked back on my heels, seeing the door creak open slowly. **

**I gulped as I looked into the pitch black room. "Cloud?" I whispered into the darkness as I bit my bottom lip before I knew it a dim bed side lamp lit up illuminating the room slightly. Cloud trembled as he sat on the edge of his bed looking down at his hands resting in his lap.**

**"Cloud?"**

**I looked down at him as I entered further. he never looked up.**

**"could... you close the door... please?"**

**I turned in a half circle and closed the door behind me, than completed the circle as I turned back to face Cloud on the other side of the room.**

**"I brought you your dinner..." I whispered softly and closed the distance between us and placed the plate on the beside stand under the lamp. **

**he didn't look up at me, just continued staring down at his twitchy cold scrapped hands as if they would magically heal.**

**I kneed down in front of him, with my forearms resting against my legs. **

**"something wrong cloud... you seem... so depressed..." his eyes looked blank as they stared, his hair fell into his face trying to cover the pained look. **

**I sighed and stood up straight and took a step till Clouds cold soft hand stopped me, he gently held my left wrist in his hand and sighed. **

**"I.... could you..." he paused, "...stay... for a while..." he whispered, almost too low I couldn't hear.**

**"sure..." I smiled and sat beside him on his bed.**

**he flinched slightly as our skin managed to touch, his cold skin sent shivers down my spine, we slightly inched away from one another and the silence grew. he turned his head to slightly look back at me as he hunched over his legs.**

**"your not afraid?" he whispered. **

**I crossed my legs and smiled "afraid? ...of what?" I giggled softly trying to lighten the mood.**

**he sighed softly and sat up straight and clenched his hands in tight quivering fists. **

**"of... being alone with... someone... someone you don't... know" **

**I smiled as I looked up at him "well yeah of course I am... but I try not to show my fears.. or my pain..."**

**he finally turned all the way to look me in the eyes slightly confused. "there's a few things... about Sephiroth... you need to know..."**

**I sat up straight and uncrossed my legs and pushed my kneels together.**

**"one... don't let him know you fear him... two... if he hurts you... don't scream or make any sound... Three... never disobey or raise your voice to him..." he trembled. "and... four... try... your hardest.... to never be alone... with him..."**

**I looked up at Cloud as he looked away, he trembled as he listened to the silence, and closed his eyes.**

**"I understand... but" I bit my lip and gulped "why do you fear him so much..." Cloud looked at me again. "**

**he will show no mercy... even if your a woman... he will not hesitate to raise his hand to you, he will punish you... even for no reason..."**

**he looked away and leaned back to lay on the bed. **

**after that he never met my gaze, he was crying... he wouldn't let me hear or see it, but I knew he was crying... I couldn't help but reach over and lay beside him my breasts against his arm, I brushed his hair from his face and bit my lip.**

**"everything will be alright... just wait till you all become SOILDERS... than you'll be free... of all this pain your feeling... I'm sure... one day everything will change and you and your friends will smile again... real smiles... not those fake ones you guys love to play with..."**

**it was faint but I think I heard a chuckle. I smiled resting my head against his, as he placed his hand on mine.**

**"Callen..." he whispered.**

**"yes?" **

**he paused as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why do you want to be a SOILDER?" **

**I smiled and pressed my face into his clean strawberry scented hair and felt how soft his hair felt as I curled up in a ball beside him.**

**"well... when I was a kid... me and this little boy... we made a vow..." I drew in a deep breath. "we vowed to one another that we'd become SOILDERS to protect the ones we loved." I closed my eyes and sighed "his family was killed by some resistance against the shin-ra company... my father, a SOILDER, was killed too, leaving me alone with my sick mother... "Cloud trembled slightly as he squeezed my hand gently as I continued." After that day I never saw the boy again... I had heard he was killed while he made his way here..."**

**"really?... do you remember what the little boy looks like?" he turned his head to look up at me as he pressed his chin against my forehead. **

"**no..." I said softly "everything since that day... seems... so fuzzy... its... probably... just the... mako... addiction..." I felt the fingers of sleep claw at my mind, as I tired to continue to speak. "what about... you Cloud? what... made you ... want to ... be in SOILDER?" he drew in a deep breath as he placed the thin blanket around my shoulders and waist.**

**"the same... except I ran away... from the girl..."I flinched slightly. "hm... I barley remember the girl... for some reason... but all I know is... I'm going to find her and save her from the pain she holds deep within her own heart."**

**I smiled slightly as I rubbed my face against his chest drawing in his spicy sent into my lungs.**

**"I... hope ... we both... get what we... want in the end..."I felt him smile as he too began to drift to unconsciousness.**

**"Cloud?" I said wearily. **

"**yes" he groaned.**

**"I used to think... SOILDERS after my father... had no hearts... until now..." I moaned as he and I drew somewhat closer. " **_**but inside every SOILDER, there's a heart... right?" **_**there was no answer. **

**I sat up slightly as I looked down at cloud he was asleep. I smiled as I pulled his legs up on the bed and covered him with the blankets and crawled off the bed a crept out of the room after looking at the clock. 2:30 am...its funny how time seems to fly by...**

**I yawned as I finished cleaning the dorm, it looked better, cleaner. the only think was the darkness that clouded the room with sadness that never seemed to melt away. maybe it was just me and my sleep depravation, but, I felt a change in the mood in the three rooms, the boys slept in. I knew cloud and I were the youngest in the small group but I paid little mind. **

**as much as my mother had told me to never be alone with a man or in a house or room anywhere, because they will brake you, you and your heart...but one thing that kept me sane since my mothers passing... was no matter what a man will do to me, they can take my body and my mind and my soul but they can never... have my heart. **

**as much passion and affection I may show towards people, -men in particular- only one person will have my heart... but he died... long ago... **

**I dropped to the floor on my knees and sighed feeling the stinging pain in my heart. I hid away my pain for so long, now its trying to find a way out...I held myself pulling my kneels against my chest and sighed. "only a little longer..." I shivered "just a but longer..."**


	3. Unrequited lust

_**I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the characters **_

_**Chapter 3. Unrequited lust**_

**It was Monday after noon and I had just finished my training with Angeal, he taught me how to become faster, and use my senses more, but that wasn't the reason for me sitting here.**

**No today was my first real training with Sephiroth. I was somewhat happy and scared at the same time. was it because of what Cloud had told me? I knew he was a little rough as in training wise, and the only reason why he treated me the way he did was because they were trying to see what I could do, and from what I heard I did well.**

**Though I was beaten, Lazard, gave me a thumbs up, he said I was the only person to land a contact blow like that since Angeal, and Genesis. I'm guessing that was good? **

**I sighed heavily as I listened to the distant music in the hall where I sat across from the elevators. I looked down at my reflection. I looked tired as I was, but I was in a good mood. **

**I pointed the toes of my boots inwards towards one another, my knees as well. I placed my small hands underneath my thighs and stared down at the slick glossy floor. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and stepped on my face with my boots and giggled as I did. **

**I looked up to see 2nds and 3rds pass me by as they went on about their days. They all looked like puppets, puppets being dragged around with lifeless looks on their faces, and dead eyes. What more Could you ask for in a SOLIDER?**

**I call it dead weight. I mean yeah I understand the whole emotions get in the way of your training/ fighting, bla bla bla I don't care, sometimes emotions are what fuel you in your fight. Well that's how I look at it.**

_**-early this morning when I left the dorm Cloud never exchanged a word with me just looking into my eyes as I stood at the door. As much as I didn't want to look into his eyes, I couldn't resist what stories he was hiding, but all I could comprehend was the endless darkness, and powerful glow in my eyes- his eyes- were smoldering. **_

_**I couldn't help but be captivated by his eyes the eyes that looked like mine... when I left the room his eyes, had burned into my mind. every time I closed my eyes that's all I saw... was the intense emotion in his eyes. Was it just me? I mean I feel strange about him… **_

**I Abruptly looked up as the elevator dinged as it came to level 49. I watched as the doors slowly opened and showed who it was in their chambers once I looked up I noticed it was Sephiroth. he smiled coyly at me as he held out his hand with a smile. **

"**shall we dear?"**

**I smiled like the child that I was and stood up unnecessarily dusting off my shorts. **

**" where are we going?" I looked up at him as I crossed the distance between us and took his hand, as he helped me into the elevator like a gentlemen and released my hand quickly as I stood beside him. **

**He and I leaned against the opposite sides of the elevator, he looked down at the wall of buttons in front of him as we went down to the SOLIDER floor. Why? I wasn't sure, but I dare not question him.**

**"we are doing special training today" he grinned as he looked down at me, I looked up at him tilting my head slightly. "we have a special training room here on the SOLIDER floor." **

**He chuckled softly as he looked down at me curiosity filled his mako eyes, the light green orbs that burned into my heart.**

**"the training today is one where neither of us will hold back..."**

**The Elevator doors opened slowly, and at once Sephiroth looked around the room ahead of us with his eyes, seeing no one, he stepped out of the elevator and waited for me. I gulped and fallowed after him, as he quickly lead his way to a thick glass door, almost on the other side of the building.**

**as I fallowed behind him looking around, it looked nice the same glossy floors, the same glass walls and doors.**

**He stopped in front of the thick glass door with the Shin-ra electric company's logo on it, **

**I pressed my small innocent body against the glass to try and pear in but I honesty couldn't see much it was too thick but it did look dark. **

**I pulled away at once, as Sephiroth quickly put in a code on the key lock and the door slide open, **

**"after you dear."**

**he smiled letting me in, the room was dark, cold and... slightly unholy it would seem.**

**Sephiroth let the door close behind him, with a swoosh. I jumped slightly, and backed up against him, **

**"I'm sorry general..." I looked up at the man as I turned around to face him. **

**he looked down at me as he smiled. I felt suddenly uneasy as he placed his hands on my shoulders and threw my back up against the wall. **

**I groaned in pain at the still sore wound on my back, the pain now surging threw out every part of my body. Sephiroth placed his hands on my face as he tilted my head up to now crush his lips against mine, with such force I hit my head on the wall. **

**I turned away trying to pry myself free from his strong grasp. "what are you doing!?"**

**I gasped as he turned my face to his and placed his tongue against my bottom lip trying to gain access. I denied him and struggled against his hard body. **

**I felt one of his hands slip down from my face and wrapped around my tender throat and squeeze hard till I chocked and opened my mouth, instantly he placed his hot tongue in my mouth. I screamed inside his mouth still struggling to pry him off but he was too strong, but I had already known that. **

**He pulled at my arms till they were above my head against the wall, with only one of his hands holding mine in place he used the other to place his hand inside my shirt and grab at my right breast. I screeched finally able to brake his hold on my lips and struggle. **

"**let me go!" I yelled as he pulled at my top, swiftly and heartlessly he threw me effortlessly against the other wall, where I fell in pain. Now getting to my kneels I coughed and groaned at the new pain. **

**I looked up at him as I trembled against the wall, "someone will hear you!" I trembled at my words as be picked me up again and threw my back up against the wall again this time he had a hold of both my hands by my wrists.**

**I struggled as I kicked and screamed. Trying desperately to pull away from the man who I once looked at as a Hero.**

**"sound proof walls..." he laughed as he quickly placed one of his kneels in-between my legs kneeing me hard. **

**I squinted in pain as I gasped for air, and at once he was back to kissing me, and never braking the kiss he ripped my shirt from my shoulders and held me again with one hand, his leg still between my legs slightly pushing me further up the wall. I screamed in agony as he unhooked my bra. **

**without warning he threw me on my stomach, onto a soft silk ridden bed, pulling at my black lace bra and threw it to the side as he began ripping at my shorts, already have removed my shoes, he continued struggling with my shorts. **

**turning me over on my back I clawed the bed trying to get away as I cried in agony for someone to hear me but it was obvious no one was there and could hear a thing. **

**I arched my back and continued kicking and screaming as I fought with Sephiroth trying to pry his cold rough hands from my almost bear hips.**

**he finally grew tired of my crying and struck me hard across the face with his fist. I went weak then feeling the hot metallic Scented liquid run down my cheek and lip, he licked it away as he groaned with pleasure.**

**Finally pulling my shorts out from under me and slowly removed my underwear as well. He bent down as he licked my hips to my navel. Detested his tongue that moved on my skin, leaving a cold trail behind his movements. **

_**Don't scream…**_** a voice said **_**he loves it when he knows you fear him, **_**another voice said.**_** don't fight him, for he will not hesitate to strike you down…**_

**that's when I remembered Clouds advice. But I didn't want to oblige to it, I wanted to scream so someone could come and save me… **_**oh god, someone save me…**_

**I groaned in pain as the stinging never stopped, when my head stopped spinning I felt Sephiroth press against me- his hardness was throbbing now against my inner thighs. **

**I screamed knowing what was coming next, and that was something I didn't want to happen, but I couldn't take it any longer. **

"**get off of me please!!!!" I screamed as loud as my damaged voice could. but it all seemed in vain, his hand flew across my face, making contact with my cheek. I cried silently in pain as I held the side of my face that hurt.**

**Without warning he placed his pointer finger inside me, than another, he pushed his fingers deep inside as he watched as my eyes shot open in pain as he smiled happily in what he was hopeful to find. He pulled out his fingers and a trail of clear liquid fallowed. He licked his fingers and looked down at me with a smile**

**Before I knew it he was naked trying to shove his throbbing hardness inside me.**

**He groaned with a bit of relief, Though he only had his head in I screamed in pain, it hurt so much. **

**"oh your a virgin..." he groaned with pleasure as he placed his sharp tongue in my mouth, I cringed at the sour taste in his mouth, his hot tongue moved in my mouth as he slammed against me full force on me now. **

**I screamed again as he pulled at my hair, tangling his long fingers around my locks of hair so he wouldn't loose grip.**

**still kissing me un-lovingly, he began biting me leaving the bite marks to bleed, my legs trembled as I screamed again.**

**"S-Sephiroth... P-please... S-s-s Stop...."I cried as I placed my head against his shoulder, with my hands pushing against him, he didn't listen, but enjoyed the way I called his name in pain and gave away to him pounding harder against me.**

**I clawed the bed now tangled in the black and silver slippery silk sheets, I could feel the blood between my legs drip slowly out of my body. I moaned in pain feeling him pull out, and once I thought he was done, instead, he flipped me onto my back and forced himself inside my behind, I screamed as I struggled again but this time he held his arms around my inner thighs, thrusting harder, this time I cried silently, clawing at the bed screaming into a nearby pillow still screaming for help I knew would never come. he continued with his pleasure... Now thrusting deeper and deeper into my behind.**

**Think of it as a way out**

The broken 16 year old girl cried into the sheets, as Sephiroth finished, he pulled out and came all over the girls inner thighs, he groaned with pleasure as he rose from the bed and left the girl where she laid.

"why don't you sleep... its best if you do..." he was gone, the shower turned on and Callen screamed into a pillow, holding her broken bleeding body tightly. she curled up in a tinny ball away from the bodily fluids that didn't just belong to her.

Sephiroth bathed the poor girl and gave her, her almost rippled up clothes to sleep in. she still balled up furthest away from the demon people call a hero.

As he slept beside her, she glared at him with such hate, her body trembled, his face looked as if he was a kind _Hero, _that everyone calls him, but I know the truth, is nothing more than a monster who…

-

the next day in the late after noon, after her "Training" she struggled finding her way back to Chamber 102 where Cloud Reno, and Zach lived.

When she finally found the place in question she slowly opened the door and felt all the weight of the world come crashing down on her. now she understood why the boys would come home sad depressed and sickened to the point of starvation. they all knew what they had been threw when one of them comes home, just leave them alone they'll come to us when they are ready, they say.

_I could hear distant foot steps, coming from the farthest room, in the darkness Cloud emerged and at once his eyes met mine from across the room, I looked at him, and as much as I wanted to hide my pain, as much as I wanted to smiled for him to think I was alright... as much as I wanted to I wanted to run into his arms an just sob let it all come out. but I knew if I did he would feel my pain and open up his suddenly healed wounds. as I thought of some way to avoid him, I simply couldn't, as much as I wanted to hate him everyone, I just simply couldn't..._

The girl trembled as she and Cloud slowly walked towards one another, when they reached each other, Cloud, with open arms, embraced her with such passion and adoration, she couldn't help but collapse in his arms, as she sobbed into his long sleeved white shirt staining it with tears. He knew too well what had transpired the time she was gone, he didn't even have to ask, he they didn't need to spare words, for the Boy knew everything…

-

Cloud held the girl in his arms as he placed a towel around her, gently rubbing her injured back.

she shivered as she looked up at Cloud, holding her tightly against him he groaned in pain as to what she explained to him in the course of the past day and a half. he helped her dress, and curled up in bed with her- in his bed none the less.

"you promise Cloud..." she whispered ever so softly that only he could hear her damaged voice.

"yes, I promise to never leave your side, not now not ever..."she began to cry again only this time of slight happiness, the light Cloud was sharing willing with her, slowly began to warm their hearts as he laid beside her, holding her as close as their bodies would allow. he placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her cheek as she slowly began to dose still holding her extra tight, incase she had... let go.

Cloud looked up at the Master, -Teacher what ever he called himself- as he pulled up his pants with hot tears screaming down his face. Sephiroth left the boy on the floor pleasured, and happy- he was- but Cloud was filled with hatred. So much that Cloud couldn't contain himself from shaking.

"well I think the girls more satisfying... but than again you and Reno turn me on the most,"

Cloud helped himself up off the floor with the help of the bed. "don't talk about her.... like that"

he cringed at the though of Sephiroth taking Callen's innocents in such a crude manor, it made him sick to his stomach.

"an what would you do about it little boy?!" he swung his hard fist across the boys face making contact with the poor boys jaw. Cloud doubled over in pain as he held in chin in his hand as he looked up at his teacher

"remember what I told you?"

cloud looked away as he answered "I got it training... With Reno…" he mumbled.

"good boy Cloud..." Sephiroth grinned pleased as he ran his finger threw Clouds blonde hair making a mess of it, Cloud sighed as he rubbed his hand threw his hair, trying to tame his wild hair.

_I'll go threw anything to keep this monster from harming Callen again. I promised…_

-

as Cloud entered the house he closed the door behind him looking up to see Reno, and Zach on the couch staring at the decent TV.

"hey guys..." Cloud glared down at the boys and sighed weakly.

"hey Cloud" the called in unison.

"how's Callen?" Cloud looked towards the half closed bed room door that belonged to Callen.

"she's been sleeping most of the time you were gone..." Reno shifted his weight in the corner of the couch.

"yeah she knows what you've been doing for her... all of use for that matter..." Zach looked up at Cloud and shook his head. "she keeps blaming herself for our dissections to help her..."

Cloud had heard enough and walked towards Callen's bedroom and opened and closed the door behind him.

"C-callen?" he cooed from beside the door way.

At once, the sound of his voice stirred her, shivering under the thin blankets she sat up from the bed with bruised eyes looking up at the tired battered boy that walked towards her, she scooted into the middle of the bed and made plenty of space for him.

Cloud took his place beside her and hunched over his kneels looking down at his hands with the blank stair like when she first met him.

she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she shivered feeling the pain in his body turn to her own.

"you... and... the boys need to stop..." Cloud flinched as she continued "as much as I don't want it to happen... it will... "

cloud placed his hands on her as he drew in a breath knowing too well he couldn't protect her.

"Callen.... I cant let this happen again..." he whispered into her arms.

"I know Cloud but..." she trembled as she pressed her body against clouds back. "do you know how I feel when you or Zach or Reno leave? I know when we had class and when he wants to fuck...." She began to tear up as she leaned her head against clouds. "you... just need to remember one thing..."she smiled as she breathed into his hair. "he can take your body, he can take your soul.... but he can never take your heart..." she smiled as she held him tighter "for that belongs to the one you love" at her words he broke away from her grasp effortlessly to turn around, to smile.

He knew at once who she was, and her he, with his smile he felt a new fire burn inside him, not one of hate, or sadness, but of love.

-

Cloud and Callen laid beside one another as they listened to the distant deep dreamers snore, it was nice to know they could sleep well at night. For that was the one place they could escape reality

the room was pitch black, and cold, Callen laid on her stomach looking into Cloud's Captivating mako eyes, they seemed to glow ever so brightly. Cloud laid on his back looking at her doing the same as she.

"Cloud " she sighed.

"yes?"

"I thought love..." she paused "...was wonderful..."

Cloud looked at her and sighed, "it is wonderful... with the one you love..." he smiled as he stroked her hair. Callen looked back her memories and sighed as she looked at Clouds eyes again.

"but does it always hurt..." She shiver as she rolled into a ball beside him.

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "no, well I presume, its a wonder feeling with that person who holds your heart..." Cloud smiled as he looked at Callen as he pulled the blankets over her.

"how do you know..." she paused biting her full bottom lip. "if your in love with someone?"

Cloud sat up as he looked down at her, he ran his fingers threw his hair and smiled. "well...Angeal... he told me when I first met him, that it all depends on the kiss, the amount of passion you give and receive."

Callen looked up at cloud and bit her lip and smiled slightly coy. "kiss me..." she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

_I shouldn't be here, this is bad... what if Sephiroth found out about Callen and I.... I looked down at her as she too, sat up to peer into my eyes like I was doing earlier. yes we were young... or she was for that matter, I was going to be eighteen soon, and she just turned sixteen the first day I met her._

Cloud gave into temptation and leaned in, slowly closing his eyes as, she did the same. when their lips touched Cloud expected for the both of them to pull back, but neither of them did so, they just leaned in closer and kissed passionately proving there was some people in the world who didn't wish to harm one another


End file.
